tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Nathaniel Cohen/Season 4
When Nathan hears about Elena's death and transition, he feels guilt for how he acted towards her the last time they spoke. He shows up at the Salvatore's house and tells Elena that he will help Bonnie research any possible way to revert her transition. Although they ultimately fail and Elena becomes a vampire. When he overhears a conversation between Damon and Stefan regarding Elena feeding on human or animal blood, Nathaniel sides with Damon, telling Stefan that it was important for a vampire to have human blood in their diet immediately, so they don't later lose control. After, he minds his business on the matter but becomes confused when Damon mentions that her body is rejecting both blood bags and animal blood. He soon after separates himself to focus on helping Bonnie with her sadness regarding her loss of magic. When she mentions meeting a man named Shane, who can help her get her magic back, he strongly encourages her. However, when Nathaniel meets Shane, he doesn't initially like him, which he makes obvious to Bonnie while still supporting her decision to work with him. When Nathan comes home one night, Katherine unexpectedly greets him in his apartment. Having not seen her for months, he is surprised and only imagines she is here because she needs something. Katherine explains to Nathan that there's a Cure for vampirism and that she wants to get access to it before the others. Disagreeing with her logic, Nathan asks her why he should help her and why she wants a cure. She's vague, as he expected, but bargains with him. If Nathan works with her to obtain the cure, she will reveal to him the whereabouts of Maria Moore; The Vampire who's blood turned him in 1918, and the first woman he loved. When Nathan and Katherine go to the island, he gets caught by a hunter and Katherine abandons him to see through to her plan. Nathan later manages to escape and when he does, he runs into Rebekah. Hoping it wasn't too late to warn the others, they had already left. He and Rebekah go back to Mystic Falls. When he finds out Katherine killed Jeremy, he sought her out. A vengeful attack leads to a fight between Katherine and Nathan. When he throws her across the room, the force breaks a wooden chair and Katherine then uses a broken leg to stake him in the heart. He is killed instantly, his ghost finding his way to Caroline during the veil drop, moments after his death. He tells her he is sorry, and thanks her for reminding him how it felt to be human again. On the other side, Nathan meets a witch named Qetsiyah, who is concocting a plan to resurrect herself the moment Bonnie lifts the veil. He speaks with her about Katherine, an Amara doppelganger, being the one who killed him. When she mentions her plan to finalize her revenge against Silas, he offers to help should she be willing to resurrect him as well. Qetsiyah decides to use him in her plan to find the anchor and he agrees. She then successfully resurrects Nathan with herself, under the condition that he remains by her side secretly while she builds her plans against Silas. When she saves Stefan, Nathan is sent out to find the travelers who were keeping the anchor protected. When he finds their location, he runs into Damon, who was surprised to see Nathan alive. After Nathan witnesses Silas waking Amara, he takes off. Soon after, he reunites with Caroline and when he finds Jeremy resurrected, he apologizes for the part he played in his death.